Clans
There are a few, but notable clans that have populated the Shattered Horizon Community. This page is a resource for the main groups, notable members, and what they are about. A short history will accompany each group. BIG CLANS: * BETA * TSC (The Stab Command) * Depressed Gamers (//_-) * BP (Bullet People) * FMS (Futuremark Soldiers) * ]NARF[ (Narcotics are Fun) ANY MEMBER FROM ANY OF THESE CLANS CAN EDIT THIS TO MAKE IT MORE ACCURATE AND FAIR. THIS IS JUST A BRIEF OVERVIEW SO FAR, AND STILL NEEDS FAR MORE EDITING FROM THOSE WITHIN THE CLANS. Clans BETA Founded by CrazyGPU and STRAITPEAK BETA is a clan made from basicaly for beta members who felt they needed to group up together to help growing the community and guide new players. Clan BETA is also one of the bigger clans, and are among the more frequent playes. They are very friendly to new gamers, and often go out of their way to help those that want to learn more about the game. Among the two most taught are stabbing, and MPR boosting. Both are extremely useful, and in the right hands can be a tactical advantage that can change the course of a game. Another tip they capitalize on is burst firing. Much more accurate then spray and pray, and it helps use ammo more effectively. members: * BETAW CrazyGPU * BETAW STRAITPEAK * BETA Amped21 * BETA JR * BETAW MBertrand * BETA Panther * BETA Becks21 * BETAW 5r22 * BETA a_nose_zit * BETA stephen.duffin * BETA HeadhitterX * BETA Brian * BETAParrotOne * BETA Frank * BETATetragramm * BETA SevnDusty * BETA OptPrime * BETA Danson Delta-40 * BETA -Sampsoni- * BETAGrammarNazi * BETA Alpha One * BETA Wizard * BETA Cybersasho * BETA mav777 TSC Founded by Wisher TSC and Deebz TSC TSC (The Stab Command) is a very non- trigger happy group. Rather than using conventional weapons in their fights, they prefer to fight like men, and only use their Bayonets (Sometimes called Bayo, as in Bayonaise). They only use guns as a means of getting enemies that are out of reach, defense (From another person using a gun) and overall annoying of other people. They are an immensly skilled group of people who have mastered the art of knfing, and when used in accordance with MPR boosting, they can become a streaking bolt of death, jousting eveything they see. The group is lead by Wisher TSC and deebz TSC, both are known known as the two best knifer in the whole game. Although not completely immortal in this sense, they're pretty darn close to it. Also, just like clan BETA, they are also very friendly towards new gamers, and will lend out a hand to those in need. They are a very friendly group overall, and have the skills of something not even words can describe. There have several guides on YouTube, all which can be found with the keyword "Shattered Horizon" Notable members: * Wisher * deebz * Sam * InsidiousBoot * sinephase * FM_Piit * Kookiz * Duelron1001 Futuremark Soldiers FutureMarkSoldiers.com the original fan site for Shattered Horizon players created by Beta testers. Home of multiple clans and individual players who love to have fun. Come be Brave and weightless in Zero-G, learn from experienced SH players and call FMS home!! ...lets grow and create the great vacuum together. * CodeJam * JoseyWales * moldy_tomato * DarKSeeD * Niko838 * Bloodshoot111 * Primestar * WWZ Veteran * Someotherguy * FLSTF93 * LittleJP * SBoarder * MadTom * nGAGE * Actionman * aalio * EssFerret * Dark Assassin * Aaro * blueyes77 * AgentSmith * Sapmmer * Swakke * JEAN-LUC